ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Conquest
Godzilla: Conquest is an upcoming video game featuring every giant daikaiju in history. Story The Xilians have invaded earth in full force and have done many things to prevent their failure like opening a portal to other universes (G-Neo, Gamera, Ultra Man, Star Wars, Jurassic Park, ect.), and super sizing some not so big monsters. Godzilla and his alies must defeat all of their mind controled monsters. Playable Monsters (NOT OFFICIAL LIST!) EARTH DEFENDERS: Anguirus, Godzilla Jr., Baragon, Larva Battra, Battra, Godzilla (Moge), Gyakushu Godzilla, King Godzilla, Mosu Godzilla, Daisenso Godzilla, Musuko Godzilla, Soshingeki Godzilla, Megaro Godzilla, 84 Godzilla, Bio Godzilla, Bato Godzilla, Rado Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Godzilla 2000, Final Wars Godzilla, Gorosaurus, King Caesar, Toho King Kong, Manda, Minilla, Minya, Larva Mothra, Mothra, Rodan, Fire Rodan, Varan, Sanda, Mothra Leo, Larva Mothra Leo, Rainbow Mothra, Aqua Mothra, Light Speed Mothra, Armor Mothra, Eternal Mothra, Amano Shiratori, Ikusagami, King Kong, 05 King Kong, Serpant Good Imoogi, Good Imoogi, Yonggary, Gamera, Zilla Jr., Giant Bat, Komodithrax, Hanna-Barbera Godzilla, Godzooky, Marvel Godzilla, Dark Horse Godzilla, IDW Godzilla, Hero Zero, Super Godzilla, Balkzardan, Black Godzilla, Obsidius, Krystalak, Zone Fighter, Fire Lion, Ultraman, Zoffy, Andro Melos, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Joneus, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, Godzilla Neo, Anguirus Neo, Rodan Neo, Fire Rodan Neo, Larva Mothra Neo, Mothra Neo, Baragon Neo, Manda Neo, King Caesar Neo, Titanosaurus Neo, Larva Battra Neo, Battra Neo, Godzilla Jr. Neo, Zilla Jr. Neo, King Kong Neo, Larva Gigamoth Neo, Gigamoth Neo, Ikusagami Neo, Sanda Neo, Godzuki Neo, Zone Fighter Neo, Fairy Mothra Neo, Komodithrax Neo, Super Godzilla Neo, Gamera Neo, Leonardo Neo, Raphael Neo, Donatello Neo, Michelangelo Neo, Megazord Neo, Kaiser Caesar Neo, Kongzilla Neo, Son Of Kong Neo, Godamera Neo, Gigantis Godzilla Neo, Irokus Neo, Samurai Godzilla Neo, Feral Kong Neo, G-Rex Neo, Saurios Neo, ALIENS: Gigan, Millennium Gigan, Modified Millennium Gigan, Hedorah, Flying Hedorah, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Fake Godzilla, Megalon, Millennian, Orga, Monster X, Keizer Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla, Mogera, Dogora, Desghidorah, Garu-Garu, Dagahra, Cretaceous King Ghidorah, Grand King Ghidorah, Guilala, The Ymir, La Carcagne, Negadon, The Blob, Zarkorr, Viras, Guiron, Legion, Reptilian, Cyber-Zilla, Techno-Sentient, Energy Beast, Colossus, Gravity Goliath, Bagorah, The Beta-Beast, Triax, Rhiahn, Krollar, Bagan, Barugaron, Wagilar, Garoborg, Barugas, Neo Hedorah, Black Mechagodzilla, Super Special Spacegodzilla High Grade Type 2, Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah, Dogolas, Gryphon, Mogu, Redmoon, The Visitor, Garasharp, Millennium Gigan Neo, Megalon Neo, Mecha-Godzilla Neo, Space Godzilla Neo, Space Godzilla 2 Neo, Orga Neo, Monster X Neo, King Ghidorah Neo, Ganimes Neo, Bagorah Neo, Kaiser Ghidorah Neo, Gryphon Neo, Cyberzilla Neo, Kaiju Killer Neo, Gigan Neo, MUTANTS: Rose Biollante, Biollante, Deathla, Flying Destoroyah, Aggregate Destoroyah, Destoroyah, Ebirah, Gabara, Ookondoru, Gojira, Sokogeki Godzilla, Kiryu Godzilla, Kamakuras, Gimantis, Kamoebas, Kumonga, Megaguirus, Meganula, Oodako, Titanosaurus, Zilla, Maguma, Gezora, Ganimes, Frankenstein, Gaira, Giant Sea Serpant, Kumasogami, Dororin, Orochi, Angkara Murka, Borneo Python, Clover, Baruki, Gappa, Gehara, Gorgo, Gfantis, Reptilicus, Demon, Pulgasarri, Gyaos, Super Gyaos, Hyper Gyaos, Albino Gyaos, Neo Gyaos, Irys, C-Rex, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Rat, Cryptocleidus, Giant Mutant Bee, Ice Borer, King Cobra, Giant Mutant Termites, Giant Mutant Widow Spider, Sub-Zero Manta, Silver Hydra, DNA Mimic, The Fire Monster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, Medusa, Giant Gila Monster, Megapede, Giant Mutant Cicada, Armillaria, The Shrewster, Skeetera, Mutant Jellyfish, Thorny Devil, Giant Armadillo, Desert Lizard, Desert Rat, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Seaweed Monster, Horror, Breeder Beast, Giant Fly, Axor, Sasori, Lord Howe Monster, Yetrigar, Batragon, Centipor, Ghilaron, Lepirax, Gekido-Jin, Inagos, Soran, Shiigan, The Sphinx, Jikiro, Spider Uros, Shadorah, Deutalios, Larva Gigamoth, Gigamoth, Hitodah, Lightning Bug, Marukobukarappa, Frankenstein Neo, Gezora Neo, Hedorah Neo, Flying Hedorah Neo, Biollante Neo, Kamacuras Neo, Kumonga Neo, Burning Godzilla Neo, Destoroyah Neo, Aggregate Destoroyah Neo, Flying Destoroyah Neo, Megaguirus Neo, Meganura Neo, Obsidius Neo, Krystalak Neo, Axor Neo, Gaira Neo, Deutalios Neo, Jirass Neo, Biollante Rose Neo, Garugaru Neo, Death Garugaru Neo, Black Kroiga Neo, Dagarla Neo, Razin Neo, C-Rex Neo, El Gusano Neo, Kamoebas Neo, Ghost Godzilla Neo, Legedary Godzilla Neo, Sabertooth Neo, Rygama Neo, Cookie Monster Neo, Zilla Neo, Gorghadra Neo, Darkness Neo, Frankensaurus Neo, EDF: Jet Jaguar, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Battlepack Kiryu, Kiryu, Mechagodzilla 2, Super-Mechagodzilla, Garuda, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Mechani-Kong, MI-6 2, P.E.M.C., Cyber Fly, Crackler, Robo-Yeti, Yeti, Lizard Slayer, The Chameleon, Mutant Scorpion, D.R.A.G.M.A., Rhinosaurus, Golden Guardian, Red Ronin, All-Terraintula, Cybersaur, Robotic Devil Dinosaur, Razin, MGR-2nd, SMG-2nd, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, Ebirah Neo, Jet Jaguar Neo, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Neo, Kiryu Neo, Mechani-Kong Neo, Ookondoru neo, Super Mecha Godzilla Neo, Mecha King Ghidorah Neo, Kaijusonic Neo, ANIMALS: Godzillasaurus, Kaishin Muba, Gwangi, Rhedosaurus, The Beast Of Hollow Mountain, The Crater Lake Monster, Raiga, Elasmosaurus, Pterodactyl, Q, Barugon, Jiger, Zedus, Quetzalcoatl, Nessie, The Swamp Beast, Norzzug, Giant Turtle, Fire Bird, Earth Eater, Stone Creature, Megavolt Monster, Chimera, Minotaur, Magnetic Monster, Great Watchuka, Diplodocus, Time Dragon, Hanna-Barbera Giant Ant, Giant Black Widow, Magma Lizard, Stranger, Burtannus Rex, Jyarumu, Vagnosaurus, Ghost Godzilla, Erabus, Majin Tuol, Unmade Nessie, Varan Neo, Gorosaurus Neo, Gabara Neo, Godzillasaurus Neo, Orochi Neo, Barugaron Neo, Shiigan Neo, Vagnosaurus Neo, Jyarumu Neo, Balkzardan Neo, Bagan Neo, Nightmare Gamera Neo, Gaw Neo, Olragon neo, Skeleton Godzilla Neo, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS LIST WATCH MY VIDEOS ON IT FOR CONTINUED INFORMATION Category:Godzilla